Erazor Djinn
, znany jako '''Dżin Lampy '– główny antagonista w grze Sonic and the Secret Rings. Jest potężnym dżinem pochodzącym ze świata Arabskich Nocy, a konkretnie z historii o Aladynie i Magicznej Lampie. Erazor Djinn pragnął zdobyć moc siedmiu Pierścieni Świata, dzięki czemu mógłby napisać swoją własną wersję Arabskich Nocy i po zdominowaniu jej podbić świat Sonica. Historia Przeszłość Dawno temu Erazor Djinn popełnił wiele złych uczynków w swojej historii. Został w końcu powstrzymany i zamknięty w Magicznej Lampie. Był tam uwięziony do czasu kiedy spełnił życzenia 1000 ludzi, w tym Aladyna. Jednakże krótko po wykonaniu swojego wyroku w Erazora wstąpiła odnowiona nienawiść do ludzi i stwórcy jego historii, który dał mu taki los. Dżin zaczął przejmować kontrolę nad Arabskimi Nocami, zmieniając słowa księgi w złe duchy, a także absorbując zawartość opowieści. Jego ostatecznym celem miało być przeniknięcie do świata Sonica. W pewnym momencie poznał również Shahrę, dżina pierścienia. Sonic and the Secret Rings Podczas swojej misji Erazor Djin spotkał Shahrę i Sonica. Nie zwrócił za bardzo uwagi na niebieskiego jeża, uznając go za niebieskiego szczura. Zwrócił się natomiast do Shahry, pytając się ją o to czy znalazła dla niego siedem Pierścieni Świata. Ta jednak powiedziała mu że takie przedmioty nie istnieją, a nawet gdyby istniały to by mu ich nie oddała. W tej sytuacji Erazor postanowił ją ukarać, wystrzeliwując ognistą strzałę. Trafiła ona jednak Sonica. Erazor wyjaśnił wówczas że była to klątwa. Kazał następnie Sonicowi przynieść mu siedem Pierścieni Świata, zanim płomień miałby zgasnąć. Erazor zniknął, mówiąc że odbierze życie Królowi Shahryarowi. Dżin porwał króla i chciał go zrzucić z klifu, ale Sonic złapał spadającego Shahryara. Po raz kolejny Erazor pojawił się w Evil Foundry. Wysłał do walki z Soniciem dżina ognia - Ifrit Golema. Powiedział również że pozwoli Ifrit Golemowi spalić resztę stron. Potwór był na tyle potężny, że Sonic musiał wykorzystać moc Shahry do zatrzymania czasu i ucieczki. Wkrótce Sonic i Shahra dostali się do Night Palace ze wszystkimi Pierścieniami Świata. Erazor chciał otrzymać od nich pierścienie, ale musiał stanąć do walki z niebieskim jeżem. Został jednak pokonany i wycofał się za magiczne drzwi. Bohaterowie otworzyli je mocą siedmiu pierścieni. Wewnątrz Erazor przekonał Shahrę do oddania mu siedmiu pierścieni. Mimo że Sonic kazał jej zrobić to co naprawdę uważała za słuszne, to Erazor odebrał artefakty. Następnie zamierzał złożyć Sonica w ofierze, aby wykorzystać ich potęgę. Jednakże przypadkowo zabił Shahrę, która zasłoniła jeża. Mimo tego udało mu się poskromić moc pierścieni i przemienić się w Alf Layla wa-Layla. Erazor chciał napisać nową wersję arabskich nocy, ale powstrzymał go Darkspine Sonic. Po bitwie Erazor wrócił do pierwotnej formy, ale nie mógł być pokonany ponieważ był nieśmiertelny. Zaczął się złowieszczo śmiać, będąc pewnym swego tryumfu. Jednakże Sonic pokazał mu jego Magiczną Lampę, którą wcześniej oddała mu Shahra. Sonic zmusił Erazora do przywrócenia Shahry do życia i odnowienia Arabskich Nocy do oryginalnego stanu. Na koniec zażyczył uwięzienia Erazora wewnątrz lampy na zawsze. Erazor błagał Shahrę aby zatrzymała Sonica, obiecując jej że oboje będą rządzić światem. Ostatecznie dżin wrócił do swojej lampy, aby już nigdy więcej jej nie opuścić. Aby to zapewnić Sonic i Shahra wrzucili Magiczną Lampę do czeluści Evil Foundry. W innych grach Super Smash Bros. Brawl W Super Smash Bros. Brawl Erazor Djinn pojawia się jako naklejka zwiększająca atak płomieni o 28 punktów. Sonic Runners Erazor Djinn pojawia się jako rzadki kompan typu S. Jego specjalizacją jest szybkość. Można go było zdobyć tylko podczas Desert Ruins Event. Za każde tysięczne kombo generuje wokół gracza osłonę. Podczas wydarzenia Desert Ruins Event ''Erazor Djinn został przez kogoś uwolniony, ale był tak osłabiony że podzielił się na kilka mniejszych wersji samego siebie. W celu odbudowania swojego ciała musiał spełnić życzenia 1000 osób. Doktor Eggman postanowił wykorzystać Erazora jako narzędzie do podboju świata. Zebrał 100 rozrzuconych po świecie Arabskich Nocy mniejszych Erazorów i połączył ich w jednego '''Super Erazor Djinna'. W tym czasie Team Sonic musieli się zmierzyć z mniejszymi Erazorami wysyłanymi przez doktora. Kiedy stanęli do walki z Super Erazor Djinnem nie mieli żadnych szans. Na szczęście mieli swojego własnego Super Erazor Djinna. Dwa dżiny starły się ze sobą, a Team Sonic pomogli swojemu Erazorowi i pokonali Erazora należącego do Eggmana. Charakterystyka Osobowość Erazor Djinn pragnie przede wszystkim potęgi. Jego największym celem jest zdominowanie nie tylko świata Arabskich Nocy, ale również i świata Sonica. Aby wykonać swoją misję jest w stanie poświęcić wszystko i zabić każdego, kto wejdzie mu w drogę. Erazor nie okazuje żadnej skruchy w swoich czynach. Jest również wyjątkowo arogancki i pewny siebie. Uważa że nikt nie może go pokonać, a szczególnie Sonic którego nazywa niebieskim szczurem. ''Mimo że Erazor wydawał się znać Shahrę od dawna i współpracował z nią, to nie było mu wcale przykro kiedy przez przypadek ją zabił. Na chwilę przed zamknięciem w lampie błagał ją jednak o pomoc, ponieważ chciał jeszcze raz spróbować podbić świat. Wygląd Erazor Djinn jest dżinem o ciemnoróżowej skórze. Posiada czerwone włosy. czarne oczy z czerwonymi źrenicami i tatuaże na ciele. Erazor Djinn nosi brązową pelerynę i buty, białe spodnie, a także złoty pas z łańcuchem i rękawy. Moce i umiejętności Erazor jest najpotężniejszym dżinem, korzystającym z najbardziej zaawansowanej magii. Król Salomon przyznał nawet że jego moc jest prawie boska. Jego najbardziej rozpoznawalną umiejętnością jest tzw. Flame of Judgment, czyli klątwą którą może rzucić na wybraną osobę. Ma postać ognistego płomienia, który ląduje na sercu ofiary. Z czasem płomień gaśnie, zabierając siły życiowe osoby. Klątwa działa nawet na nieśmiertelnych stworzeniach. Erazor Djinn może przywoływać do siebie różne sługi: duchy, dżiny i różne potwory pochodzące z przeróżnych źródeł. Główną bronią dżina jest jego zakrzywiony miecz, za pomocą którego może wytwarzać linie ognia. Jako dżin lampy, Erazor jest nieśmiertelny i może przetrwać każde fizyczne uderzenie. Może także spełniać życzenia innych. Jego słabym punktem jest Magiczna Lampa. Jeśli ktoś posiada lampę do może zmusić Erazora do posłuszeństwa, a nawet uwięzić go w niej na zawsze. Transformacje Alf Layla wa-Layla Wykorzystując moc siedmiu Pierścieni Świata Erazor Djinn może transformować się w niekompletnego potwora, hybrydę dżina z demonem. Alf Layla wa-Layla jest mocno zdeformowaną wersją Erazor Djinna, posiadającą trzy pary ramion. Może tworzyć linie ognia, strzelać kulami energii, a także tworzyć niebieskie wiry. Posiada wystarczającą moc do tego aby zmienić treść wszystkich opowieści zawartych w księdze Arabskich Nocy i stworzyć swój własny świat. Przez to tworzy również zagrożenie przeniknięcia do realnego świata. Relacje z postaciami Sojusznicy * Shahra (początkowo) Wrogowie * Sonic the Hedgehog * Shahra * Król Shahryar Ciekawostki * Kiedy Erazor Djinn przywoływał Ifrit Golema wypowiedział słowa ''Jahannam, Jahannam ''które po arabsku oznaczają Piekło. * Imię postaci jest zestawieniem słów ''eraser, które odnosi się do tego że usuwa zawartość Arabskich Nocy, oraz razor, które opisuje jego broń opartą na brzytwie. * Erazor Djinn jest prawdopodobnie leworęczny, ponieważ w końcowej cutscence w Sonic and the Secret Rings trzyma miecz w lewej dłoni. * Relacje Erazora i Shahry nigdy nie zostały dokładnie opisane w grze, ale ich interakcje sugerowały na to że mogli się ze sobą przyjaźnić lub nawet kochać. Kategoria:Postacie ze świata Arabskich Nocy Kategoria:Poboczne Postacie Kategoria:Złoczyńcy Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Istoty nadnaturalne